I Want You
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Summary: Songfic - What happens if Reba and Brock end up at Kelly concert?


**Title: **I Want You

**Author:** BlondezillasMaid

**Pairing:** Reba/Brock

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, I just borrowed them for entertainment purpose only. The songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and I just had to use them cause they're fitting with our beloved breba.

**Timeline:** Sets Roughly a year after season 6.

**Summary:** Songfic - What happens if Reba and Brock end up at Kelly concert?

**A/N 1:** Songs are presented in italics.

**A/N 2: **This fic hasn't been beta read, cause I still do not have one. Plus i just wrote this cause I was bored and listening to Kelly xD.

**********

"Grandma hurryyyyyy.....The concert starts soon," Elizabeth yelled through her grandmas house, plopping down on the couch with a pouty face. Brock gave her a slight chuckle and reached out to caress her head.

"She''ll be down in a minute sweetie. Don't worry. Kelly won't start without us...," he winked and received a smile in return.

"I hope so, or she'll be in a lot of trouble." The girl giggled and looked at the clock on the wall, jumping out nervously.

"It's awfully late tho...GRANDMA...HURRYYYYYY...." She yelled yet again. This time Reba was on her way down to the living room, putting on an ear ring that was missing to complete her outfit. She was wearing simple blue jeans with a black spaghetti top. Her white blouse was still tucked between her arm and chest, while she fumbled with her ear.

"I'm ready....I'm ready....If I had know this earlier I would have been done already...." She muttered and reached the bottom of the stairs. She finally closed her earing and straighten out her clothes, casually putting on her blouse, closing the last three buttons. Brock secretly bit his lip and swallowed hard. 'She was so sexy, the jeans which showed her perfect behind, the top that rounds her.....' He shook his head quickly. He wasn't supposed to think stuff like that about his ex wife, but he couldn't help himself.

"Welly....How should I know Kim is gonna be sick?....These are third row tickets. We can't waste them...." Elizabeth gave her a look and Reba chuckled.

"You are right....and you are lucky I like Kelly...," she winked.

"Goody....can we go now.....," Liz rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing her jacket. Reba nodded and opened the door, waiting for her to pass before stepping out herself, closely followed by Brock.

"You look great Reba..," he complimented her. Reba blushed a little and lock the door, walking towards the car.

"Thanks-yyy...," she chuckled and got into the car. He shook his head in amusement and joined the girls, driving them down to the venue.

**********

Soon after they arrived at the venue, the three found their way to their seats quickly. As the opening act started to play their songs. Brock took his time to get some drink for him and the girls. On his way back he couldn't stop staring at Reba, his eyes fixed on her body. Her smile blew him away, still after all those years. Ever since he divorced Barbra Jean, he felt the need and interest for Reba growing to a maximum. He never stopped loving her, even throughout his marriage to Barbra Jean. He tried to tell himself millions of times that it was different, but in the end he figured that he and BJ may never work, simply cause he was still in love with his ex wife.

The divorce quickly followed after this realization, although Brock never dared to tell anyone. He and Barbra Jean weren't working and gladly BJ didn't need any further reason when he asked for a divorce. She still didn't know, because Brock didn't dare to take a step towards Reba. He didn't know how she felt about him and he sure wouldn't risk his new built friendship with her.

Yes friendship. Soon after Barbra Jean decided to move to Little Rock, taking Henry with her. It was hard on Brock to leave his son behind, but he wanted to stay in Houston. Life without Barbra Jean was different, but it allowed him to grow over his fears. The fear of being alone was his biggest of all, that is what he hooked up with Barbra Jean in the first place. He thought his marriage was over and he simply did not want to be a lone. Little did he know Reba was willing to work on their marriage, but by than it was too late. Now he was slowy rebuilding the friendship he had with Reba and it seemed she was okay with that. It didn't seem to bother when he was around.

He still told her he was coming around for the kids, but he knew Reba knew better. Cheyenne and Van had moved out, now living down the street with Elizabeth and their baby boy Jayden Enroll Montgomery. Kyra was in college, after she decided to attend it. And Jake was Jake. He was busy doing things that didn't involve his father. So Reba and Brock took their time to make plans together, enjoying each others company.

The concert originally was planned for Himself, Elizabeth and her friend, but her friend ended up sick so he and Elizabeth asked Reba to join them. She apply agreed, because they both knew she liked Kelly and she loved spending time with her granddaughter and now even with Brock. So now was attending a concert with the woman he loved and the granddaughter he deeply appreciated.

His gaze was still fixed on Reba, as her head turned and she caught Brock staring at her. She smiled at him in return, tilting her head a little. Ever since Barbra Jean left, Brock was different. He acted different towards her and the family. He seemed to be finally growing up, his attitude seemed to be gone. Reba caught herself thinking about him a lot more than she used too. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing. He hurt her once, who promised her if she ever let him close again that he wouldn't do it again?

Her train of thought was interrupted when the lights dimmed and Elizabeth tugged at her sleeve, screaming from the top of her lungs when Kelly started to sing her first notes. Brock finally reached both of them and handed them their drinks, but Elizabeth was too busy jumping up on her feet, screaming even louder. Brock grinned at her reaction and shot a glance to Reba, who was looking as amazed as Elizabeth.

_Hot-tempered with the shortest fuse_

_You're such a mess with an attitude_

Brock chuckled as he listened to the lyrics that were sung. He didn't know it....but....

_You're working hard, but you're paying more_

_You never talk if you don't have to_

_You got a job, but you hate the man_

_Who takes it all like Uncle Sam_

the song must have been written for her.....more or less.....It fitted her, cause she sure had short fuse. She used to work for two men, including him that she hated. Now she found a job that she loved, although she had to cut short. Her bloodpressure was giving her more problems than she wanted to admit and Brock finally got her to take it down a notch.

_I want you, you, you, you-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

Brock's jaw dropped a little as he kept staring at Reba. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she was singing the lyrics herself. His heart was beating slightly faster as everything he was feeling seemed to be represented in this song.

_Out of gas, so you walk for miles_

_To pick me up in your worn out shoes_

_You never settle, never take too much_

_You count on me, just like I count on you_

He felt like the song was made for him. He remembered the day his son was born and Reba came all the way into the woods to tell him, because his cell phone was out of reach. Come to think of it, he could always rely on Reba. Either before their marriage, during their marriage or after their marriage.

_Kiss me, like when I first saw you_

_I figured out I couldn't be without you_

Irony striked Brock. He remembered the first kiss they ever shared. He loved Reba back than, after hating her for a long time. He wanted her than and there, but he knew it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. She was involved with Terry Holliway. And he wasn't sure if he could stand a chance against him. It wasn't until Reba revealed her feelings towards him that his heart made a jump in joy, seeing his future flash in front of his eyes and knowing Reba would be a part of it.

_You, you, you, you,-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

He did....He wanted her, bad. He wanted her back, so much.....

_You're so hot-tempered with the shortest fuse_

_You're such a mess with an attitude_

Reba saw in the corner of her eyes, that Brock was staring at her the entire time. She turned her head a little at one point, his eyes staring at her full of love. She swallowed hard as she realized Brock must have been paying attention to the lyrics as well. She seemed to think the same stuff as Brock.

_You, you, you, you-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

_I want you, you-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

Her heart made a slight jump as her eyes locked with his. She didn't dare to blink and neither did he. She felt the lyrics was speaking from her mind. She wanted him back. She wanted him more than anything, although she was afraid of getting hurt again. He had a lot of work to do with her, but deep down she believed in him and that he changed completely.

_No one will else will do_

_No one makes me smile_

_No one gets me how_

_I want no one else, it's you_

_You, you, you_

She gasped as Brock's' hand slowly found its way to hers, gently squeezing it as Kelly kept on roaring the lyrics in the background. Her body shook a little and shivers were shooting down her spine, heat building up where his skin touched hers. Brock felt her response and took that as cue that she was comfortable with his actions.

_I want you, you-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

_You and me, walking together_

_Screwing up, for worse or for better_

They both were smiling brightly now. Both knew it was the song that was written for them. They both knew they wanted more than just friendship. They both knew that this was it, that this was the perfect moment for them to express their feelings towards each other. As the singing continued, Brock inched closer to Reba. A smile was displaying on her lips as she leaned into him.

_You, you, you-you, you-you_

_I, I, I-I-I, I want you_

It wasn't until the last line was sung, that both of them leaned into each other, lips gently touching. While Elizabeth was busy screaming at Kelly, cheering her on, Reba and Brock shared their first kiss in 7 years. And it felt good. It felt perfect to both of them. Lips touched while hands sought each other. The world around them didn't seem too exist anymore. It was just them. A reunion that was bound to happen. Lips kept touching while tongues slowly starting teasing, exploring old, yet new territory.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

As Reba and Brock's lips parted, reality came back and they smiled at each other. Reba tried to catch her breathe and pecked his lips again, gently touching his cheeks.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

They both started laughing as they turned their head to the stage for a brief moment, fingers entwining.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

Reba grinned and turned her head towards Brock again. As it was meant to be he did the same and they both started to sing the chorus.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Laughter was heard between screaming and cheering people as they both leaned into each other again. Lips touched and stayed connected...

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Yeah_

...until the last line was sung.....

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

....and the cheering and clapping grew louder.

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

It was like the world was clapping for Reba and Brock, a couple who had lost and found each other.

**THE END**

*Feedback is always appreciated ;)


End file.
